


Midnight Storm

by Moonbinnie0983



Series: Greek Gods [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demigods, Multi, demi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbinnie0983/pseuds/Moonbinnie0983
Summary: Celestial thinks she's going to get to live a normal life, but what she doesn't know is she's far from normal. Celestials world gets flipped upside down in a matter of seconds, what is she going to do?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Greek Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173122
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start of it All

"She doesn't need to be born!"

"I told you to get rid of it!"

"I will be dammed if my child is going to be the one to fulfill the prophecy Selene! So get rid of it!"

Tears streamed down her face as the father of her child voice roared through the hall, backing away slowly as she shielded her growing bump. She didn't want to get ride of her child.. she wanted to watch her baby grow, to teach them about her world, to teach them about the legacy they're being born into. 

So instead she set off to earth, for a few months she searched for the perfect couple to leave her child in the care of. One rainy day she met Amber and Timothy, they already had a son who was three. Soon she found out Mary couldn't have children after the rough delivery with her son, so she chose them. 

"Come on keep pushing the baby is almost here Selene!" 

Nodding she takes a deep breath, counting to ten in her head as she pushes. She gasp when she feels the pressure leaving her, looking with wide eyes as her baby is brought into view. 

"What are you going to name her?" 

She looks down, "I-I don't know yet, you both know she's in your care when I leave." 

The couple in front of her nods, Selene, the Goddess of the moon looked for months to find the perfect family to take care of her child. When Zeus learned of her pregnancy he wasn't happy, neither was the child's father, Poseidon. 

A one night stand turned into something horrible to everyone but her, she believed the child was a blessing. As well as the family before her, the woman not being able to have anymore children because the birth of her son was so hard on her. 

"Your son will be the best big brother, thank you for opening up your home to me."

Selene was heartbroken at the thought of having to watch her daughter grow up from afar, watching as the moonlight shined through the window and onto her and her daughter. 

"No need to thank us malady, we're more than happy to help!"

Smiling she leans down, laying a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead, "Welcome to the world, I love you so much Celestial."


	2. Part 1

Her long black locks dance in the wind, the sun shining down on the tree she sits against. The gems on the bracelet that is secure around her wrist shine slightly, her sketchbook in her lap. She taps her free hand on her knee as she studies the flower in front of her, her art professor wanted her to have six different sketches of six different flowers. 

"Celestial!" Upon hearing her name she looks up, her eyes, one as blue as the ocean the other as gray as a storm cloud, look around in search of the person who called her name. 

"Why do you take that class if it has nothing to do with what you're studying?" A soft sweet voice says beside her, her two best friends are side by side looking down at her. 

She giggles, "I like to draw you both know that." There's a sparkle in her eyes when she looks at them, her girl best friend Faith and her guy best friend Yunho. 

Faith smiles at her, her long blond locks blowing with the wind. Celestial looks into her Hazel eyes, that are framed with glasses, before looking over to Yunho. Yunhos deep honey brown eyes never heaving her as Faith speaks up. 

"Your brother is looking for you, said it was important." Celestial nods, quickly packing her belongings before being led to where he brother was. Even though she was adopted Seonghwa treated her like true family, always defending her when someone said she didn't belong. 

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Seonghwa pulls her into his strong arms, squeezing a little titter than she'd like. 

"C-can't breath bubba!" She gasp for air when he pulls away, offering a shy smile as he mumbles a quick apology. "Now what's so important that caused you to look everywhere for me?"

"Hongjoongs friend is throwing a party tonight and he said I could bring y'all!" Her smile drops quickly, she's never been a party person. She finds them annoying with the loud music and drunken idiots bumping into anything and anyone, she opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Yunho. 

"Oh Mingi and Wooyoung were telling Faith and I about that on our double date last night! You should come Celest!" 

She was going to deny but the look all three of them gave her had her nodding as she sighed deeply, she could never say no to their puppy dog eyes. "Ok fine but! Y'all have to help me get ready, I don't go to parties so I don't know what to wear." Faith nods her head, she already had an idea of what she wanted her to wear.

As soon as classes were over Celestial walked down her regular path that she walked everyday on her way home, she was feeling a little down because tomorrow is her 21st birthday. She never wanted a party or to invite over to many people, on her 18th birthday she was told her biological mother couldn't keep her because of what she does. 

What made it worse is that they told her her father didn't want her, that's all it took for her to fall to her knees, her brother came to her aid immediately. Since then she's never been fond of "birthday parties" or small gatherings on her birthday. 

Sighing she takes out her house keys to unlock the front door, closing and locking it once she's inside. She hears chatter in the kitchen, her adoptive parents must be home. She's always called them her mom and dad, her brother and them are the only family she has so she cherishes them with every bone in her body. 

Instead of greeting them she goes straight to her room to finish her art assignment and to get started on her biology homework. Something stops her though, a box sitting at the center of her bed to be exact. 

Setting her books and bag to the side she climbs onto her bed, grabbing the medium sized box. She grabs the silver ribbon that is wrapped around it, pulling it gently. When the ribbon is off she takes the lid off, she gasps when she sees a crescent moon necklace. 

The crescent moon is carved from a moonstone, wire wrapped around it. If you looked closed enough you could see small waves carved in the middle. Celestial smiles, she's always loved the moon and the ocean. She loves stargazing at night with her brother, he even takes her to the beach to do so sometimes. 

"Celestial honey, we have something we need to tell you." She looks up to see her adoptive parents Amber and Timothy. 

"Yes?" As her parents walk closer her mother notices the necklace in her hands, "where'd you get that honey?" 

"Oh it was on my bed in this pretty blue box." Amber hums, she knew that necklace came from Selene. "We'll speak about it tomorrow ok?" She nods at her parents smiling as she receives a kiss on her forehead from them both. 

A few hours later and she's finally finished with all of her homework, she reaches over for her phone that's on her bedside table. Seeing messages from her besties and brother all telling her they're meeting at Faiths house. 

Faith💞😇:  
Hey  
Are you done with hw???  
C  
E  
L  
E  
S  
T  
I  
A  
L  
Girl answer meeeee  
We're getting ready at my house, your brother and Yunho are already here!  
Btw the party starts at 9:30-10ish

"Well since it's already 8:30 I might as well head over there..." she sighs as she grabs her purse and car keys. 

One she arrives to Faiths house she turns off her car, making sure to lock it after getting out. She doesn't have a chance to knock as the door flys open, the arms that was raised is grabbed as she's dragged inside and up to her best friends room. 

"Alright so we didn't tell you but the party is at a beach house, I have your outfit planned already and we're not doing your makeup in case you decided to go for a midnight dip." Faith rushed her into the bathroom, an outfit and bathing suit already on the counter as the door shuts. 

"I'll braid you hair after you get dressed!" 

(Time skip to the party~)

"We're here~" Celestial looks up from her phone, a beautiful log house was in front of her. She gazed off in the distance where she saw the moon glistening on the ocean water, she smiles at the calming feeling taking over her body as they all step out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door behind her she adjust her shorts and shirt that faith out her in, with her hair braided in a fishtail braid. Faith wore something similar to her, but instead of a short sleeve like Celestial she wore a sleeveless pastel pink shirt with washed out shorts showing the freckles that adored her arms. 

She cringed at the smell of alcohol and weed in the air as soon as they walked in the house, the loud music bouncing off the walls already had a headache creeping up on her. Her brothers fingers laced with her own as the walked through the crowd of unfamiliar people, recognizing Seonghwas, Yunhos, and Faiths boyfriends with three strangers she didn't recognize seated around the kitchen table. 

As they drew closer Seonghwa pulled her closer to his side, Faith and Yunho running ahead of them towards their lovers. Celestial smiled when she say Wooyoungs and Mingis faces light up once they saw them, bringing them into their arms automatically. Once they reached the table Celestial let go of her brothers hand so he could greet his boyfriend of 2 years, she smiled widely when Hongjoong turned to her placing a gently kiss on her cheek. 

"Oh so you know us but let me introduce our friends! This is Yeosang he's the host of this party and the owner of this house." Hongjoong pointed to a slim boy sitting beside him, his brown hair covering his blue eyes slightly. 

"This is Jongho him and Yeosang have been together for 5 years!" Jongho held out his hand which she accepted, a bright smile on his face as he pulled away to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Lastly this is San." San smiled from ear to ear showing his dimples, his eyes shined as he looked at her. She noticed his hair was almost a mullet, the top black while underneath was a grayish purple with a braid. 

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Celestial felt herself blush when he talked, his voice was so smooth like silk. "H-Hello my name is Celestial." 

As time goes by Celestial finds herself walking to the shore line, she made sure to take her socks and shoes off not wanting to get them soaked. She's near a dock, about to reach the water when she hears two voices she recognizes. Hongjoong and Mingi are standing on the dock, there faces creased with worry. 

"It's her I'm telling you Joong, you saw the birthmark on her collarbone. All the legends point to her being the lost child of the Moon Goddess!" Hongjoong sighs heavily as he rubs his face in frustration. 

Celestial looks down, her shirt fell off her shoulder so her birthmark was showing. Her eyebrows furrow, what do they mean long lost child of the Moon Goddess? Are they really talking about her? 

"Mingi she doesn't know about our world, she probably doesn't even know who her mother is! Seonghwa told me he watched her grow up since she was a baby." 

"Guys are you seriously talking about this now?" She looks to the side to see San and Wooyoung walking up to them. 

"Yes because I know it's her, and I know who her father is." 

San sighed, "Mingi can't this wait? Tonight is supposed to be fun-" Sans words came to a stop when his eyes met Celestials, he could see the confusion and sadness written on her face. "Mingi drop it, you can talk about it when we get to the fortress-"

"No because you'll ignore anything I have to say, you know none of our parents wanted her to be born! Her own father didn't want her to be born!"

Celestial felt her chest tighten, her breathing became ragged. She felt hurt, of course she knew her father didn't want her, but how come their parent felt the same way? Tears began to cascade down her face as she stood up, her presence now known to the other three males.

Mingis eyes widen when he sees her tear soaked face, "Celestial I'm sorry." 

Instead of answering him she turns on her heels, ignoring the calls of her name as she runs away from them, away from the hurtful words. Thunder clashes above but she ignores is, not noticing the ocean waves getting rougher as the seconds pass. 

"Celestial!" Her steps slow down but soon pick back up when she hears her brothers voice, she shakes her head and continues to the only place she believed she could get answers. 

Home.


	3. Part 2

Celestial wraps her arms around herself, the rain drenching her as she walks home. She didn't even think of taking her car, she just wants the truth. After hearing Hongjoongs and Mingis conversation she left, ignoring the calls from her brother and friends.

Her feet hurt, but the ache in her heart overpowered any physical pain she felt. "Celestial honey? Why are you out here when it's storming?!" Looking over she sees Amber and Timothy standing on the front porch, phone in hand. Seonghwa must have called them. 

"Who are my parents?" Amber and Timothy share a look before sighing, "Selene Goddess of the moon and Poseidon God of the sea." 

"Ok so if that's true why didn't they want me..?" Her voice cracked, tears started to flood her vision. She could feel the rain lightening up and hear feet slam against the concrete sidewalk, seeing her brother out the corner of her eye. She looks up to see Seonghwa soaked from head to toe, three vehicles pulling up the the house a few minutes later one being hers. 

"Your mother did want you sweetheart she really did but... your father was scared you would fulfill the prophecy. The prophecy states that one of the big 3 Zeus, Poseidon, or hades would have a child by the Moon Goddess. A child strong enough to overthrow any of them." As Amber spoke Celestial saw everyone step out of the vehicles, San was driving hers. 

"So you mean to tell me he didn't want me because he didn't want to lose his thrown!" Seonghwa rushes to her side in an instant when he sees her knees give out, the pain in her chest growing greater than she would like. 

"Selfish bastard." She giggles slightly at her brothers words, "You're not alone sis, soon after you left Faith, Yunho, and I learned that our lovers are also the sons of Gods and Goddesses. I was a bit upset that he kept this from me but I got over it when I knew it would be harder for you."

"We can take you to our fortress if you would like? It'll only be us there because we're pure bloods, the Demi-Gods are located a few miles from us." She looked up to see San crouching behind Seonghwa, a gentle smile gracing his face.

When she looks at Seonghwa for his opinion he has a small smile on his face, her brother nods his head once before kissing her forehead helping her stand. "Lets get you two cleaned up, we can't have either of you getting sick now can we?" Timothy reaches for her and Seonghwa, guiding them upstairs and to their rooms to shower and get into some warm dry clothes. 

Once Celestial is all dressed she grabs her duffle bag to pack some clothes and her necessities, jumping a little when there's a knock on her door. She sighs before opening the door, "Oh hey San."

"Hey I just came to see if you needed any help, also you'll be riding with me if that's ok?" She nods her head while she grabs her bag and favorite blanket, the black blanket that mirrored the night sky with constellations all over it. 

"We have a cabin set up for you, it will take a few hours to get there though." Smiling she walks behind San as they go out the house, she's pulled into a hug by Amber and Timothy, telling her how much they love her and will miss her before letting her go. 

San takes her bag from her as she gets settled into the passenger seat, draping her blanket across her lap after buckling her seatbelt. "So this fortress, do you like it?" San smiles his dimple smile when he's settled and puts the car in drive, "I love it! It's located by a lake so you can swim if you want, oh and I can show you my work station!" 

"Work station?" 

"My mother is Hera and my father is Hephaestus. My father is know as the only ugly God but he is mainly know as the workman of immortals and God of fire." San explains as he continues to drive, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. 

"Tell me more, what about Hongjoongs parents and Mingis and Wooyoungs?" Celestial is full of excitement as she turns to look at him. 

"Well we'll start with Mingi, the son of Hades and Persephone. He's a mix of them, he has his fathers temper but his mothers kind heart." 

"Hongjoong the son of Apollo and Athena, he is the wisest of us. He loves going out in the day or to spar in the day because the sun acts like an energy source for him."

"Wooyoung the son of Zeus and Aphrodite, he used to be quiet the flirt before he met Faith. The reason it stormed so randomly is actually because of both of him, you're his cousin and he didn't like you being hurt."

She nods her head as she takes all this new information in, she was baffled to say the least. Here she was thinking she was going to continue to live a normal life, graduate with a degree in marine biology but that's not how it seems like it's going to go.

"Is Mingi also my cousin?"

San nods, "So is Jongho, his grandfather is your mothers brother. You're not related to anyone but those three!" San clears his threat before turning to look at her seeing her wear the necklace made his heart flutter. 

"I uh I actually made the necklace you're wearing." 

"Wait seriously?!" San nods, chuckling at the look of amazement that graces her soft features. "My father was assigned to do it but he wanted me to, the necklace was asked to be made by your mother actually."

Looking down Celestial reaches a hand up to grab her necklace, smiling slightly, she looks out the window seeing the moon light their way to an unknown destination for Celestial. Sighing in content as she closes her eyes, Sans soft voice filling the car as he unknowingly sings her to sleep.


	4. Part 3

When Celestial wakes from her slumber she notices that the sun is shining high, confused on how she got in the bed she's currently in. The bed was definitely comfy in her opinion, it was a queen sized bed with soft blue sheets on it. Looking around she notices everything was themed around that color and the moon, there were moon shaped dream catchers on the wall as well as a tapestry above her bed that had all the phases of the moon on it.

She smiles lightly as she gets up from her bed, she wanted to see her brother, or anyone to find out more like she did last night. She finds herself grabbing some clothes and jumping into the shower, she brushed her teeth when she's done but notices she failed to pack her hair brush. Groaning loudly Celestial runs her fingers through her hair as best as she can to unknot it, walking out of her cabin after getting dressed knowing her brother always has spares of everything with him.

"Celestial?" Looking behind her she sees Mingi nervously rubbing his hands together, keeping his eyes locked on the ground. 

"Yes Mingi?" She walks closer to him when she hears him mumble, "Huh?" 

"I'm sorry Celestial, I didn't mean to upset you. I should have kept quite about it-" 

Shaking her head she cuts him off, "No no Mingi. Yes I was hurt when I heard what you said, but I needed to know so I'm happy I heard you." He smiles brightly at her, his eyes disappearing with his eye smile.

"Have you seen my brother?" Nodding Mingi leads her to a picnic area they have set up, everyone was gathered around the table as they chatted away. 

"My goodness your hair is messy!" She smiles sheepishly as she twiddled her fingers, "I uh forgot my brush..."

Chuckling Seonghwa stands, a light kiss is placed on her forehead before he walks off to go get the spare brush. "Hey Celestial Mingi is going to show you around after you get your hair brushed." 

She nods as she grabs the brush from her brother when he jogs back to them, her head wasn't full of knots but she didn't want it to get any worse. Once she's finished the brush gets taken from her, Mingi leading her around the fortress explaining where everything is located. 

"So I heard San explained you're related to three of us." 

"Yes! So now I know you, Jongho, and Wooyoung are my cousins. You three are the only blood family I actually know.." looking down Celestial feels Mingi grab her arm, she sees him offer her a sad smile. 

"We'll always be here for you Celestial, it gets tense around here sometimes because of me but when you need something don't be afraid to ask."

"Why would it get tense because of you?" 

Mingi sighs as he drops his hands to his side, "My mother is Persephone, daughter of Demeter. When my mother was taken by my father grandmother Demeter mourned her, causing all the plants to slowly die because of how sad she was. A deal was struck because my mother ate six pomegranate seeds from my fathers hand, she goes to her mother for six months." 

"When my mother was with grandmother Demeter everything blossomed beautifully, but when my mother returns to Hades everything starts to wilt away one again. Because my mother is allowed to come back she comes and visits me before returning to the underworld, hence how I make it tense at times."

She pauses, her soft features harden as she realizes what he means. "So you're the only one who knows one of their parents personally?" 

Mingi nods racking his hand through his bright red locks, "When my mother comes to visit it gets very tense between all of us, but one time my mother got involved. She told them it wasn't my fault and that they shouldn't act that way towards me, Hongjoong agreed with her and soon after they all did."

Celestial offers him a warm smile as she grabs his hand, "Mingi she's right, it's far from being your fault."

Smiling he leads her around the fortress showing her where everything was located, even showing off the garden his mother helped him start. She giggles lightly when Mingi shows her the sunflowers he planted, she could tell he was proud of his little garden.

"Would you like to know more about everyone else here?" Celestial nods her head as she runs her fingers a long the petals of the rose in front of her, "Jongho the son of Eros and Tyche, his grandfather is your uncle Ares. His mother Tyche was the Greek goddess of chance, fate, and fortune. She represented not only the positive aspects of life but also the negative ones. The ancient Greeks actually thought she was the reason for any unexpected event that happened in their lives, good or bad." 

"His father Eros, the son of Ares, was more commonly known as Cupid. We all think that because of who his father was is because him and Yeosang make a perfect couple. Yeosangs is the son of Artemis and Dionysus, of course his father was know as the God of the vine. His mother was an important Goddess in the lives of women, especially when it came to marriage and young creatures."

"Wooyoung the son of Aphrodite and Zeus, of course his mother is the Goddess of fertility, love, and beauty. His father is more commonly know as the father of the famous Greek hero Hercules. Of course his weapon of choice is a thunderbolt, made for him by the cyclops. I know you want to hear about two certain people in particular, you mother and father."

She turns to look at Mingi seeing he's already looking at her, she nods her head once signaling for him to continue. "Your mother is Selene, and Poseidon is your father. Your father was most notably the God of sea and protector of all waters, he wielded a trident or a three-pronged spear." 

"Your mother is the Moon Goddess, she is the daughter of Titans Hyperion and Theia. Selene drives across the sky every night, allowing the moon and stars to shine down on us to light our way during nightfall. She is linked to Artemis and Hecate, all three were known as lunar goddesses."

She smiles as he talks about her, she's always wanted to know who her mother was, where her mother is that was so much more important than staying with her. Knowing her mother drives the moon she looks at and admires every night makes her heart swell with happiness, with joy, and with love for her mother. 

"You see that area over there with jewelry hanging from that board?" She looks where Mingis finger is pointing and nods once she sees a board with some nails sticking out of it, necklaces and bracelets hanging delicately from it. "That's Sans work station." 

She hums a reply to him, unknowingly walking that direction because a certain bracelet caught her eye. The bracelet was a simple silver hoop, but a shark charm hanged from it. She couldn't tell what stone the charm was carved from upon first inspection, but she had to admit it was stunning. 

"That's a rose quartz, it was hard to carve but I managed to get the job done." Celestial gasps as she turns around, her heart felt like it jumped into her throat with how startled she was. 

San chuckles as he raises his arms up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I figured you would have saw me when you were walking over here seen as I waved at you."

Celestial blushes in embarrassment as she looks down, "I'm sorry, I was just so drawn to this bracelet I guess I spaced out a bit." San shakes his head as he grabs the bracelet she's talking about off of the nail, grabbing her wrist in his hands gently. 

"It's alright, this bracelet was made due to a request from Poseidon." San clasps the bracelet around her wrist, turning her arm over so the charm is laying on her arm as the sun shines down on it. "It was made for you." 

Celestial eyebrows knit together, just by looking at her you could tell she was deeply confused. As San walks away she looks towards the lake that was near his work station, all she could do was wonder why her father would have this made for her if he never wanted her to even be born in the first place.


	5. Part 4

Celestial sits on the dock, swinging her legs back and forth slowly as she watches the sunset, she loves this time of day. The time where the sky is a mixture of blues, pinks, yellows, and oranges, where the sun disappears and out comes the moon. She turns her head to the side when she hears footsteps approaching her, their shoes causing the boards on the dock to squeak slightly. She looks back at the sun, the light shining through the trees as is sets lower. 

"Hey." A soft yet soothing voice says from beside her, she looks beside her to meet eyes with none other than Jongho. She smiles at him, he returns the smile offering her his warm smile that could make anyone smile. 

"Figured you'd want some company." 

She nods, "I usually do this kind of stuff with Hwa, but seen as he's busy getting stuff set up so he can stay here I decided to not bother him and just come out here by myself. It's really peaceful here." 

"Yes it is, I'm usually the one out here the most because I'm studying the constellations. I want to know every constellation that's shown throughout the night." Celestial smiles as Jongho speaks, she's glad she has someone to do this with other than her brother. She knows most of the constellations by heart so she believes, if Jongho is up for it, she can help teach him.

"I can help you if you'd like? I know most of them by heart, I've always been interested with the moon and starts so I made it a goal of mine to learn them." Jonghos face lights up in excitement, nodding his head rapidly as he looks back to the night sky that begin to show. The sun has fully set now, one star shining brighter than any other is the star he points at. 

"What's that one?" 

"That's the North Star also know as Polaris. It is located in the castellation Ursa Minor, the Little Bear. It sometimes also goes by the name Stella Polaris. The seven stars which we derive a bear are also know as the Little Dipper. Polaris, the North Star, lies at the end of the handle of the Little Dipper, who's stars are rather faint." 

Jonghos jaw drops as he listens to her, "You know all of that just for that star?" She nods her head, a small giggle escapes her lips as she looks at the flabbergasted expression on his face. 

"I know much much more than that, I know that constellation names are associated with figures from mythology which were given to a number of prominent constellations. For example, member of the Perseus family, members of the Hercules family, the Orion family, the Zodiac family, and the Ursa family." 

"I know that there are constellations named after scientific instruments which were mostly created by Nicolas Louis de Lacaille in the 18th century. Like the Norma, Circinus, Telescopium, Microscopium, Octans, and Reticulum."

As Celestial continues to speak Jongho looks at her with a fond smile, he does star gaze with the others but they never know which constellation is which sometimes. He's always been interested in this kind of stuff seen as his aunt is Selene, he is the kind of person who wants to know everything. He wants to know about the stars that help light up the pitch black night sky. 

Celestial stops speaking when she realizes Jongho is looking at her, "Was I talking to much? I'm sorry I tend to do that.." 

"No no no. Really it's fine! I'm just amazed is all, I want to know as much as you do about the stars. It will be the perfect bonding opportunity for us."

"Star gazing?" 

Jongho nods as he scoots closer to Celestial, "Seen as we're family I believe we need to bond and get to know one another, you've spent some time with Mingi so I decided I wanted to spend time with you next. Tomorrow you will probably be around Wooyoung so you two can bond."

"I'd like that, it would be nice to have someone to do this with when Hwa isn't around." Looking back up to the sky she sees Jongho pointing to another constellation, "That's Orion."

"While the Orion constellation is named after the hunter in Greek mythology, it is anything but stealthy. Orion, which is located on the celestial equator, is one of the most prominent and recognizable constellations in the sky and can be seen throughout the world. Orion also happens to have the brightest stars out of all the constellations."

Jongho and Celestial get up from the dock, deciding to lay on the grass so they don't hurt their necks from looking up so much. The lay side by side, Celestial naming constellations one you one as Jongho point them out to her. 

"And that one?" 

"That's the-" Before she can continue she sees a figure standing beside her, he clears his throat as she sits up catching Jonghos attention. "Hey Seonghwa we were just-"

"It's almost two in the morning you guys need to get to bed, Celestial I'll walk you to your cabin." Seonghwas tone is stern, she knows he is a little upset because how late it has gotten. 

"Yes Hwa.." 

"Now Celestial I'm not upset with you but you can't be staying up this late when we're somewhere we don't know, who knows what could have happened to you." 

She nods her head as they begin to walk towards her cabin, Jongho wished them a goodnight before heading to his and Yeosangs shared cabin. 

"I know but Hwa I wasn't alone, Jongho is Eros son so because of who his grandfather is, who happens to by my uncle, he should know how to fight." 

Seonghwa hums in agreement, "Hmm I suppose you're right, what were you two doing anyways?" 

"Stargazing, I was helping him learn the constellations." Seonghwa smiles brightly at his sister, when they would stargaze she would do the same with him. He knows for a fact it is something she's passionate about, whenever she's interested in something she makes it her goal to know as much as possible. 

"So you were sharing your wisdom little sister? Ah you're such a smart and sweet girl, your mother must be proud of you!" 

Celestial looks to the ground as the continue to walk, "I wouldn't know... I don't know if they're proud of me of anything, apparently my father had this bracelet made for me..." 

"Why?" Seonghwa grabs the arm she holds out, inspecting the bracelet closely. "You see I don't know, I was told he didn't want me, I overheard Mingi saying none of them, besides my mother, wanted me to be born. I'm so confused with all of this Hwa.. I don't know what to do..." 

He looks at his sister, watching as tears slowly escape her eyes. He quickly brings her into a hug, "That man is going to get a piece of my mind when I see him." 

She lets out a light laugh at her brothers words, when she pulls away he takes his thumbs to wipe away her tears cupping her face in his palms. "Celestial don't let his actions get to you, if he wanted to be in your life then he wouldn't of said what he said. He doesn't deserve to know you or the woman you're becoming." 

Celestial nods her head, hugging her brother tightly when they reach the door to her cabin. Once she's inside she changes into her pajamas, which consist of a baggy shirt and some shorts, and crawls into bed letting her eyes fall shut as she drifts off to sleep almost instantly.


End file.
